


Christmas Cookies

by ProfessorArthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorArthur/pseuds/ProfessorArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: BansheeLydia<br/>Переводчик: Профессор Артур Арчибальд Беннет<br/>Бета: нетути :(<br/>Оригинал: archiveofourown.org/works/1051557<br/>Рейтинг G<br/>Пейринг Мерлин/Артур<br/>Жанр: Рождественский Флафф<br/>Саммари: Выпечка, мука, зуботычины и сломанные зубы<br/>Дисклеймер: Все принадлежат сами себе, текст автору, а то, что увидите ниже, лишь ретрансляция...<br/>Кол-во слов: оригинал 792, перевод 692<br/>Разрешение на перевод:запрос отправлен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

\- Мерлин?  
Он закрыл за собой дверь в квартиру Мерлина. Перед тем как пройти в нее и разыскать брюнета, он, помогая себе пальцами, стянул с себя ботинки и повесил пальто на вешалку. Из крошечной кухни послышался шум: напевая себе под нос какую-то популярную мелодию, Мерлин звенел кастрюлями, и периодически чиркал ложкой о стенки миски.  
Он остановился на пороге, улыбнувшись при виде Мерлина, взбивающего что-то в миске. Все горизонтальные поверхности были заставлены мисочками, противнями и продуктами, и Мерлин, среди всех этих вещей, выглядел обескураженным.  
Артур прочистил горло. Мерлин вздрогнул, прежде чем улыбнутся от понимания, кто это за его спиной.  
\- Ты, - сказал Мерлин, указывая ложкой на Артура.  
\- Я? - вздернул брови Артур.  
\- Нет, Далек в гостиной, да, ты, - Мерлин сглотнул, - Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Артур не мог не улыбнуться, услышав легкую издёвку в словах Мерлина. Он очень редко слышал такой тон от Мерлина, чаще, в его интонациях отчетливо слышалась нежность, но когда он становился таким колючим, как сейчас, это было замечательно.  
\- С чем?  
\- С выпечкой, гений, - фыркнул Мерлин, - Я делаю домашнее рождественское печенье.  
И действительно, на некоторых противнях лежали уже охлажденные печенья, украшенные таким образом, что выглядели как снеговики, снежинки, подарки, рождественские деревья и звезды. Они блестели и то с какой тщательностью они были украшены, говорило, что Мерлин настоящий художник. Артур подошел к краю стола, и не в силах противостоять их притягательности, протянул руку, по которой Мерлин, не задумываясь, шлепнул.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я не умею печь?  
\- Совершенно верно, - усмехнулся Мерлин, - Я уверен, что мог сломать зубы об те кексы, которые ты делал несколько месяцев назад.  
\- Это был эксперимент, - надулся Артур, - я хотя бы попытался.  
\- Попытался, - согласился Мерлин, ласково глядя на него, - ты можешь еще раз попытаться сейчас. Мне не под силу сделать это все самому.  
Артур вздохнул, снял свою толстовку и взял запасной фартук, предложенный Мерлином. На этой крошечной кухне едва ли хватало места, и им приходилось стоять очень близко, чтобы поместиться. А еще они задевали друг друга локтями, и сталкивались бедрами. Артур перемешивал ингредиенты уже в другой миске, в то время как Мерлин отправлял в духовку противень с печеньями.  
\- Зачем ты делаешь столько печенья?  
\- Твоя сестра позвонила и пригласила меня на свою рождественскую вечеринку.  
Артур в замешательстве посмотрел на него:  
\- Я пригласил тебя туда три недели назад.  
\- Да, точно, твоя сестра позвонила и напомнила мне об этом, - залился краской Мерлин.  
Артур не смог сдержать ухмылку, ведь забывчивость Мерлина была просто невероятна. Его парень нахмурился, видя, что это его свойство забавляет Артура, обмакнул чайную ложку в тесто, собирая как можно большее количество и швырнул его в Артура.  
Он посмотрел вниз и увидел на фартуке белёсое пятно, благодаря проведение, что не попал на супердорогую шелковую рубашку.  
Игриво сощурив глаза, Артур взглянул на Мерлина, брюнет улыбался, вызывающе задрав подбородок.  
Артур зачерпнул горстку муки из пакета и бросил ее в Мерлина. Он вытаращился на него, и остолбенел на несколько мгновений, светлая пудра прилипла к его ресницам и осыпалась, портя темную рубашку, после чего громко рассмеялся, потянувшись за пакетом с мукой.  
Завязалась мучная битва, оба пытались спрятаться и избежать ее, на сколько это возможно в таком ограниченном пространстве, в конце концов, захлебываясь смехом, они обсыпали друг друга мукой, с ног до головы. В конечном итоге, Мерлин спрятал свои руки, сдаваясь и все еще посмеиваясь, и Артур, смягчившись, обвил своими руками талию парня, удерживая вопреки сопротивлению.  
К губам Мерлина прилипла мука, и Артур, потянувшись, размазал ее большим пальцем. Губы Мерлина дернулись в ответ на прикосновение, синие глаза смотрели прямо на Артура и, поддавшись искушению, он наклонился, вовлекая его в поцелуй. Мерлин замурчал от удовольствия и крепко обнял его бедра, притягивая ближе, и Артур углубил поцелуй. Когда они отстранились, тяжело дыша, Артур усмехнулся отклонившемуся назад Мерлину. Тот толкнул его в грудь, встряхивая голову.  
\- А сейчас тебе следует сбегать вниз в магазин и купить еще немного муки, задница.  
\- Это ты все затеял, - рассмеялся Артур.  
\- Ложь и клевета.  
Артур открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить шутку, но Мерлин заткнул его сладким поцелуем. Артур, улыбнувшись, решил, что то, что он собирался сказать не так уж и важно, и притянул Мерлина еще ближе.


End file.
